The Speaker
by E.F.Devereaux
Summary: When Harry Potter is discovered missing from the Dursley’s house the whole wizarding is in uproar, frantically hunting him. But what they find is even more shocking. The wizarding world won’t know what hit it.
1. Chapter 1

When Harry Potter is discovered missing from the Dursley's house the whole wizarding is in uproar, frantically hunting him. But what they find is even more shocking. _The wizarding world won't know what hit it._

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, but I have had this plot knocking around my head for a while now. I have written it down out of sheer boredom. This is just a small chapter, kind of an introduction. See ya at the bottom!**

**Edit 10/1/11: Hello again. I've suddenly been inspired to continue this story, but I've decided that before I do that I'm going to try and improve the current chapters a little. Thanks to anyone who still wants to read this.**

_Italics are Parseltounge_

**Disclaimer: Only the storyline is mine. Everything else is JKR's.**

"Boy!" A voice boomed "What have you done this time? Come on; clean it up this instant!"

The skinny child who was on the receiving end of this command froze in fear. His uncle had seen his cousin spill his juice; but he still turned on the quivering boy.

"S-sorry Uncle" the boy stuttered. The boy wanted to tell the large man his cousin had spilt the juice, but he couldn't think of the words. He didn't know many words. His relatives tried to speak to him as little as possible.

"Sorry? Oh you're sorry! And I suppose that makes it all better does it? That's a brand new table cloth, your aunt only brought it last week!" He stormed over to the doorway, shouting as he went. "Petunia! The he's done it again!"

An sharp sigh sounded from upstairs before a rather horse-like woman entered the kitchen.

"You!" she gestured sharply toward the child "Come into the garden. You'll miss breakfast as punishment" She turned toward the door started towards it. The child relaxed a little. At least the scolding was over.

"Wait!"

Or maybe it wasn't. Tension returned to his bony shoulders.

The bony woman poked her head back into the room. "Don't think this means that you can laze around while we eat. Go on, get outside and pull the weeds."

The boy breathed a silent sigh of relief. Outside was better than the cupboard.

"I meant now, not next week. Go on, get on with it."

His aunt wrapped her fingers around his slight wrist and led him into the garden. She pointed to the manicured flower beds, which had been tamed into neat rows. The boy cocked his head and studied them. They looked synthetic, scarcely qualifying as part of nature.

"Pull up all of the weeds. You know which ones are weeds don't you?" She paused, obviously waiting for an answer."'Well?"

"Yes Auntie..." The boy mumbled, only half understanding her. He was too young, and spoken to too little to really be able to hold a conversation, nevertheless he quickly set to work.

"Good" the woman said, half nodding her head. She eyed him for a while, before sniffing and stating "I will come and fetch you when you can have lunch." She started walking away but paused. She turned back to the boy. "If Vernon decides you deserve lunch, that is." She headed inside, a pleased smirk playing across her lips.

The boy nodded uncertainly and hurried back to work.

The boy was used to this kind of treatment; the unfair penalties for things he didn't do. The usual treatment was being locked in the cupboard without food, only let out twice a day for toilet breaks. Fortunately, the punishments were never more physical than the occasional overly-firm grip of an arm or a slightly too forceful shove. However, this didn't stop the child from fearing his relatives greatly.

Hours passed; the hot sun beat down on the child's back as he laboured amongst the flowers. A bead of sweat crawled down his forehead as he struggled to uproot a particularly tough dandelion. It had become too hot outside to be doing and kind of physical work, but he still hadn't been called back into the house.

If he had been allowed breakfast maybe this wouldn't be so difficult. He glanced around, wishing that his aunt had left a drink or a snack, even a cool ice lolly! But of course she hadn't. He scolded himself for his foolishness, letting out a dejected sigh.

His throat cracked and scratched, dehydration taking its toll. His tongue searched his mouth for salvia, desperately trying to quench the horrible thirst.

Out of the corner of his eye the boy saw a faint shimmer by the rose bushes. He rushed towards it, hoping it was a puddle, maybe a pond if he was lucky. He hurriedly yanked the bushes apart, staring expectantly. Instead of a pond he saw a small silver snake. It rose up and hissed at him:

"_Ack!_ _A_ _human! Stay back or I'll bite!"_

The boy crawled back in alarm, eyes darting around for an escape. A snake was talking to him. This confused him greatly; he was pretty sure animals couldn't talk! He mumbled _"No, no! Please. I'm sorry."_

"_A Speaker!__This could be interesting."_The snake mused _"What are you called human?"_

"_M-my Uncle and Auntie call me Boy mostly."_

The snake swayed from side to side and huffed with irritation "_No! What's your name?"_

The boy couldn't remember. His relatives didn't call him by his name much, only when they had company. It began with H, he thought. Harley? No. Harris? That was closer, but not quite.

The snake blinked slowly, regarding him for a moment, before sighing. _"Okay then. I'll just keep calling you Speaker, if you won't tell me your real name."_

A fat head poked out the backdoor.

'Stop lazing around! You may come in for lunch. Count yourself very, very lucky boy!' The door violently slammed shut.

The boy started to make his way towards the house, the prospect of food reminding him of his desperate hunger. The snake stopped him.

'_Hey, wait! I'm Persephone. I'll be back to see you tomorrow. We have much to discuss.'_

The boy nodded and hurried away. Needless to say, small silver snakes slithered around his thoughts for the rest of the day.

**So... what do you think? I'm quite nervous about this. Should I go on with it?**

**XX**

**Emme**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if these first couple of chapters seem to be a bit slow, but I want to get the basics down, and I don't want it to seem rushed.**

_Italics are Parseltounge_

_**Bold italics are dreams.**_

**Disclaimer: It's not even mine in my dreams. I'm too scared of being sued. **

_**A motorbike flew across the skyline, a large man seated on it. He landed outside a suburban house. His house, the boy realised. He started to slide of the bike when a sinister chuckle was heard. He whipped around to see a shadow looming over him. The shadow lifted an arm, a bright green light came shooting out of it. It came closer and closer until... **_

A sudden light jerked the boy from his dreams. His aunt stood in the doorway of his cupboard.

'You didn't finish the gardening yesterday.' The woman growled. 'I saw you lounging around by the bushes. You shall miss breakfast and lunch today, and weed the rest of the garden. Hopefully that will teach you not to slack off.'

She slammed the door of the cupboard, leaving the still sleepy child inside. The boy was still shaken up from his dream. Why did he feel like that was more than just a dream? He recognised the large man, but he couldn't quite figure out where from.

He shook his head. It was only a dream, and he had better things to do than worry about it. He sat up sharply, remembering the events of the day before. The snake! It had spoken to him! Surely that was impossible. Animals couldn't speak, could they? He must have imagined it.

However, he reasoned, there was an easy way to prove if it was real or not. He remembered the snake's invitation to meet today. His aunt had told him to finish the yard work, so he could easily check if the snake was there. Yes, that's what he would do.

After the boy was washed and dressed he headed into the garden with a slight sense of trepidation. What if he had imagined it? Did that mean he was going mad? He really hoped he wasn't. He spied the rose bush he saw the snake by the day before. He gathered his courage and moved towards it.

He knelt in the grass and pushed the leaves apart gently. What if the snake, Persephone he reminded himself, wasn't there? What if he was going mad? What if...

'_Sspeaker! Watch where you're poking that thing!'_

An angry hiss brought his thoughts back to the present. While he was lost in his thoughts it seemed he had jabbed Persephone with his trowel.

'_Ssorry Misss!' _He said quickly, hands retreating from the bushes.

The snake laughed, or made a sound as close to a laugh that a snake could manage.

'_That'sss alright Sspeaker, jussst don't do it again. And pleasse, call me Persssephone'_

The boy nodded. After a short pause the boy said uncertainly _'Why can I hear you sspeak?'_

The snake looked shocked for a second before replying_ 'You are a Parssselmouth. It's an ability that some wizards and witches are born with. I thought all magical people knew of them.'_

'_Wizard!'_ The child questioned _'I'm not magical, am I?_

'_Well of coursse you are.' _The snake snapped_ 'All Parsselmouthss are.' _The snake paused looking truly flummoxed now_ 'I could understand you not knowing about magic if you were a muggleborn, but all Parsselmouthss have are desscendentsss of the great Ssalazar Sslytherin. Thiss iss sstrange.'_

The boy looked confused. _'Ssalazar Sslytherin? Who'ss that?' _

The snake looked amused_ 'It lookss like we have more to talk about than I thought.'_

As the months went by summer slipped into autumn, the boy's fourth birthday came and went without recognition, Persephone and the Speaker became close friends. They would meet by their rose bush every day. They talked about all sorts of things, but mainly Persephone would tell the Speaker all about wizarding world. He would pretend to be part of that world, wishing furiously that he was still with his parents. He would have loved to be raised by magical parents. At least, he guessed they were magical. Persephone said they would have had to be for him to be a Parselmouth.

'_What type of ssnake are you Perce?' _The boy asked one day.

'_I am a magical boomsslang'_ she proclaimed proudly, puffing up her chest with pride.

'_Oh. What'ss the difference between an average ssnake and a magical one?'_

'_Well, a magical ssnake hass the ability to become a familiar.'_

The boy considered this then asked eagerly _'What do familiarsss do? How do you get a familiar?'_

The snake chuckled. _'You are full of quesstionss today. Well, a familiar can assssisst their human in a number of taskss depending on what kind of animal they are. Owlsss, for example, carry lettersss and packagesss, making them very popular familiarsss, or most wizards just have petss. _

'_Sso how do you get one? How are they different to petss?' _The boy questioned.

_I was jussst getting to that. A familiar, unlike a pet cannot jusst be brought. You have to bond over many yearss. Many witchesss and wizardsss never get a familiar becausse they can't find an animal their magic agreesss with.'_

'_What usssess do ssnake familiarss have? Do they deliver letterss like owls?_

'_Ssnakess can asssisst a human by voluntarily giving them venom or sskin they have sshedded. An advantage for the ssnake would be that their livesss get extended for asss long asss their human'ss life. Alssso, if a ssnakess human iss a Parsselmouth, they increasse their Parsssel Magis abilitiess.'_

'_Parssel Magic? What'ss that?'_

Persephone sighed. Before he and Persephone had met the boy had only really known know pleasantries; Yes Sir, No Sir and all that. But the boy's langue skills had improved greatly, though only in Parseltounge. This meant that he was asking many more questions as he gained confidence with speech. It looked like she wasn't going to get any peace today.

Many more weeks passed like this, in a haze of crisp autumn mornings, peaceful conversations and enthusiastic education. That was until one fateful day. The day of one Dudley Dursley's birthday.

**Well, thanks anyone who reviewed the last chapter, and anyone who didn't but enjoyed reading it, or added it to their favourites list. It made me happy; I didn't really believe I was going to get response. It was helpful and made me want to write more. Most of the questions people have asked will be explained.**

**XX**

**Emme**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

_Italics are Parseltounge_

**Disclaimer: *Looks around* Nope. Still not mine.**

The small boy was sitting on a window sill, whispering to the small snake coiled around his wrist. It was raining horribly outside today, so the boy had brought the snake in. She didn't appreciate the wet and cold. She could only survive in the British weather because of her small magical reserves.

Earlier that day, his Aunt and Uncle had disdainfully informed him that it was their Diddykins' special day, and if he did anything to ruin it he would suffer severe consequences. He opted to day out of the way for the day, hoping trouble wouldn't come to him. It did. In the form of a now five year old Dudley Dursley.

Dudley came toddling into the room, his small pudgy legs on just holding his weight, a ridiculous pink party hat perched on his head.

'You' He lisped, pointing a fat finger at the Speaker. 'Whats you howding?'

'Errm ah, nothing.'

They fat child's face turned an attractive shade of maroon. 'Give it now! Its my birthday, and Daddy said I could have anything I want. ' he lunged for the boy, fat hand heading for his wrist.

Persephone had had enough. She sprang from the small child's wrist, landing on the floor and hissing menacingly at what looked like a small whale in front of her. The large child was looked stunned, before a lopsided grin spread over his face.

'Pwetty! I wan' it!' He lisped eagerly, lumbering toward the snake. She reared up like a stallion, poised to attack.

'_No Perce! Don't!'_

'Vernon!'A terrified cry came from the door way 'The freak is telling a snake to attack Dudley!'

Persephone recoiled immediately, but not before Vernon could storm into the room, jowls wobbling like a hungry bulldog. He turned maroon with anger,and began desperately trying to crush Persephone with his elephantine feet.

The Speaker saw red, anger wiping out all reason. He grabbed Persephone and flung her towards the door, giving her means to escape. He then jerked his knee into Vernon's groin, effectively stalling his attack for a few seconds. He laughed vindictively.

The anger passed and the fear replaced it. He realised with horror what the repercussions of his attack would be. There was only one option.

He ran.

He bolted for the door, his rhino-like uncle growling behind him.

'Boy! Get back here right now, or you will wish you had never been born!'

His uncle was gaining fast, and suddenly wished he had the speed and agility of a snake. He could easily outpace Vernon if he were a boom slang like Persephone, they're the fastest snakes in the world. He could slip out of the back door to freedom.

He closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could. He just wanted to be free.

What he experienced next could only be described as agony. He felt his bones break and pop, changing shape and fusing back together. He felt a squeezing all over his body, as if he were being forced through a tube; an agonizing fire ripped through his body. It really took only a second; but the pain felt like an eternity to him.

As soon as it had started it was over. All the pain was gone, but he was still moving forward. He opened his eyes.

A sudden realization hit him. He turned into a snake! It was surreal. His belly was pressed on the cold, hard tiles. He sight had changed greatly. He could see movement more clearly than he could before; but he couldn't quite seem to focus on objects. He hearing was low and distorted, but he could still hear his fat uncle galumphing behind him. He stopped marvelling at these changes and pushed his body to move faster; and boy could he go fast! He shot along the floor, faster than anything he had ever felt before. It was as if he were flying!

He slid through a crack in the back door only to hear his uncle booming voice yell:

'Where has that freak gone? He used his freakishness to disappear!' His uncle's voice rose to a scream 'If you ever come back, I'm going to kill you! You hear? I'll kill you like I should have when you were dumped on our doorstep like the bag of flaming crap you are!'

The door slammed violently, leaving a shaking child behind.

'_P-perce? Perce? Are you there?' _The child stammered.

'_Sspeaker? Iss that you?'_ She circled him, examining him like a specimen in a science lab. _'How did thiss happen? She exclaimed._

'_I don't know.' _He mused_ 'I jusst clossed my eyess and wisshed...'_

'_That'ss it!' _Persephone exclaimed _'It wasss accidental magic. You wanted to be a ssnake sso much it happened. What you did is not unlike what wizards call the Animagusss transformation. They change into an animal that mosst repressentss their ssoul.'_

'_But how can wizardss go through that much pain jusst to be an animal?'_

'_Well, adultss are trained and prepared. You jusst performed very advanced magic untrained, sso its not going to be perfect.' _She paused '_There'ss more to you than what meets the eye issn't there?'_

**A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter. After this the main storyline comes into play. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, and I will try and make them longer.**

**Emme**

**XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *Claps happily*Reviews! Yay! Is it sad I get excited about 10 reviews? Meh, I don't know or care. Anyways, it's been brought to my attention (a couple of times, actually) that I don't use the correct grammar for speech. This is just to say sorry, and I will do my best to use the correct grammar from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Still No.**

Years passed. As they did, Speaker's memories of humanity faded. He slowly forgot menial things like the colour of the tiles on the bathroom floor and what chocolate tasted like. Then more important things drifted away like the names of his relatives, followed by their faces. He always knew he was human; he just liked to try and forget it sometimes.

He and Persephone remained together, becoming more like family than friends. Speaker looked up to Persephone like she was a smart, but not always right, sister. Persephone protected and taught him like he was a loved little brother. They never once mentioned his human relatives.

They lived in peace in the forests of England for many years, just forgetting the past and trying not to think about the inventible future. But they were painfully reminded of that future one warm day in August.

Speaker lounged in the sun, warming his scales in the weak English sun. He and Persephone jumped at any chance they got to sunbathe. It was such a rare opportunity for them because of the grey British weather.

Their serenity was ruined when a monstrous brown shadow swooped towards them.

"_Run!"_ Persephone hissed in fear, fleeing into the dense foliage just behind them.

Speaker got the hint and shot away from the potential predator. From the relative safety of the bushes they watched what turned out to be a large owl land on the sun-warmed rock they were just resting on. It had a thick package clutched in its talons, head spinning like a top as it scanned the forest for something. It appeared to give up, and dropped the thick, yellow letter on the floor. It took one more hopeful look around before giving up and taking off, flapping away dejectedly.

Persephone and Speaker cautiously drew closer to the thick letter. The envelope read:

Mr. H. Potter

Thundersley Glen

Benfleet

Essex

Their eyes met and they came to a silent conclusion. They knew what the letter contained. It would end their lives as they knew them. It would take them to Hogwarts.

They are going to avoid that at all costs.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his large desk, pensive placed in front of him. He was in the process of depositing some of his more troublesome memories when Minerva McGonagall's magical signature triggered the wards heading up the stairs to his office.

"Come in Minerva." He said in his usual calming tone.

The Scottish woman strode into the room, pausing by Albus' desk. He nodded toward the chair serenely. The woman sat down robotically.

"Lemon Drop?" the woman politely declined.

"So what brings you to my office?" He smiled pleasantly.

"Well Headmaster, it appears Harry Potter hasn't been receiving his letters. I think you should at least check on the wards, just to make sure he is still at the Dursley's" she paused "and unhurt."

Albus' head nodded indulgently, eyes twinkling. "Are you sure that's necessary Minerva? And please; call me Albus"

"I would sleep easier if you checked Headma- sorry Albus"

"Then of course I will Minerva."

"Thank you."

Albus pulled himself up and walked over to his cabinet. This cabinet contained many of his most important objects. He carefully slid his pensive back into its place and drew out a palm sized black stone. It was a ward stone. It monitored the wards Dumbledore had put on the Dursley's residents. One of these wards showed if Harry was still in the house or garden. Dumbledore tapped the stone with his wand and muttered an incantation.

The stone glowed red.

Harry was gone.

Over the next few weeks many letters came to Speaker, and they found them in many surprising ways. They fell from the trees like leaves, they shot out of animal borrows when they came near. But they ignored them, and dodged them the best they could. They knew that soon the hunt for Harry Potter would begin; and they were trying to enjoy themselves before it did.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! What a pleasant surprise. Could I wonder as to why you need to speak to me today?" Inquired Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Albus sighed deeply. He didn't want to resort to this. But some things just had to be done.

"I'm afraid I have some grave news. Harry Potter is missing."

"What? That's terrible!" He paused "We must alert the press. I will get Rita Skeeta on the floo."

Albus sighed and leaned back. He knew that the public would run rabid searching for Harry. He had to do this. It's the only way.

**A/N: Is that how you spell Skeeta? Sorry, the chapters are still short.**

**Emme**

**XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Non. Pas mine.**

**A/N: Thanks for correcting my spelling of Skeeter. Sorry about that.**

**Harry Potter: Missing!**

**The fabled 'Boy-Who-Lived' has disappeared from his muggle relative's house in Surrey.**

**Many of you may not have even known Mr. Potter lived with muggles. It has recently come to light that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been hiding Mr. Potter's location from the general public since his parent's death.**

**When we visited Mr. Potter's relatives they shed some light on the situation.**

"**That boy was always trouble" commented his aunt, Petunia Dursley "He was always causing trouble and breaking things."**

"**He even attacked our precious boy with a snake!" Added Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle.**

**When I asked when exactly he went missing Mr. Dursley replied passionately**

"**He ran away after he launched his attack on our Dudley, 7 or 8 years ago. I hope that freak never comes back."**

**When asked how exactly he attacked their son Dudley, who is now Harry's age, they Petunia replied **

"**He made a terrible hissing noise, and the glint in his eye told us he was urging it to attack our Dudders. It was terrible." She then broke down into tears, her distraut husband calling the interview to a close.**

**So there you have it Harry Potter, Saviour of the Light, a Parselmouth. This is alarming news indeed, and this reported for one is shocked. There are still many more questions lingering on her lips.**

**How is it that we, the deserving public, have not known of young Harry's disappearance until now? And, Harry allegedly used a snake to attack his cousin. Is the conqueror of He Who Must Not Be Named a dark wizard? What right does Dumbledore have to hide him from us? More on Mr. Potter's past on page 4, snake and Parselmouth symbolism and myths in wizardry on page 5.**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, and dropped the article on his desk. This was not what he wanted! This made Harry seem like a Dark Wizard. He just wanted to get him home safe, not turn the public against him. He just couldn't fail Lily and James again.

He pulled a book from his desk and flipped to the marked page. This particular book showed the addresses the annual Hogwarts letters were sent to. He read through the entries for Harry Potter. All of them were an obscure wood in the south of England, but every time they reached the listed destination, Harry was nowhere to be found.

It was becoming obvious Harry was hiding from him.

"It just doesn't make sense... How does he do it... Why does he do it?"

He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The office door swung open, revealing a flustered Professor Flitwick.

"Good evening Professor. What can I do for you today?"

"I have finished the project you set me Headmaster." The small Professor puffed.

"Excellent! I knew you could do it." Dumbledore's day seemed immediately brighter.

"With all due respect Headmaster, are you sure this is the best way to go about bringing Harry back? It would seem to me that it would be best if he came back of his own free will."

Dumbledore sighed

"Yes, that would be best. But it seems this may be the only way."

Flitwick nodded in understanding and politely excused himself from the office.

Speaker and Persephone were sliding through the woods, idly discussing who had the most successful hunt that day. A glint in the corner of Speaker's eye caught his attention.

"_Look, you only have to have eyesss to sssee that-"_

"_Ssssh Perce! Look at that." _Speaker exclaimed

"_Look at what? I don't sssee anything."_

"_In the clearing. Can't you sssee it?"_

"_That'ss just a metal ring. What'sss sso great about it?"_

Speaker paused. He didn't know what attracted him to the ring. He just felt as if something deep inside of him was yearning for the aura the ring exuded. I pulled him closer, as if calling to his soul itself.

"I'm going to check it out."

"_Don't be ssstupid!"_ Persephone exclaimed _"It might be dangerousss."_

"_Jusst quickly, I won't even touch it..." _He mumbled in a strangely serene voice.

With that he slithered over to the object, eyes glazed, as if not fully in control of his actions. When he reached the ring he saw there was a small inscription on it. It read:

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

Harry James Potter... The name struck a chord within him, as if it were a long lost memory... Potter... Was that his name?

"_Speaker? Speaker! I have a bad feeling about this."_

This startled Speaker out of his stupor, and he started to head towards Persephone.

"_See Perce I'm just fi-"_

Suddenly a glowing magical dome fell down from the sky, trapping him.

"_Speaker!"_

"_Persephone! Help me!"_

The world turned black.

"Albus we have a problem!"

Albus started abrublty, papers and stationary tumbleing off his lap

"What is it Severus?"

"Well, we found Potter. But he is a little... different than we expected."

"Different? How do you mean?"

"Well... I think you should come and see for yourself."

Albus felt a pang of trepidation. It couldn't be that bad; could it?

**A/N: Still short. And late. I'm not entirely happy with this.**

**Emme**

**XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and co.**

The hallowed halls of Hogwarts rang with the metallic clicking of two wizard's shoes.

"Honestly Severus, can you not give me some idea of what is wrong with Harry?"

Professor Snape paused slightly before answering:

"All I am going to say is this boy may be more Slytherin than you think." Snape smirked, pleased with his cryptic answer.

Millions of possibilities swarmed around Dumbledore's head like one thousand angry hornets, each more worrisome than the last. He considered everything from him missing limbs, green skin or even the possibilities he had somehow morphed into a girl.

He never once came close to the true answer.

Persephone stared at the spot Speaker had disappeared from in sick horror. Terror washed over her in a wave as she stared at the spot of patchy brown grass where her brother disappeared.

"_Speaker! No, no, no! Please, not my brother!"_

It caused her physical pain to think she would never see him again. He was the only being she had spoken to for seven years. They had grown so close, but she will never see him again. It felt as if a part of her had been ripped away. Drifting further and further...

Wait. She should actually be able to feel his presence moving away from her.

Something had changed within her. His presence was a part of her, a small piece of her person that she didn't know she had until it was gone. She was his familiar. A spark of warm hope filled her. She could find him!

With renewed hope and happiness she hurried in the direction she felt him heading.

Albus burst into the Hospital Wing, a sense of trepidation hovering in his mind. Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were huddled around a hospital bed.

"I don't understand it Fillius. How can this be Harry?"

"I wouldn't know Minerva. The charms would not have been triggered if it wasn't Harry. I thought transfiguration was your forte."

Professor McGonagall's brow creased, making her look slightly offended

"Well, maybe it's your charms which are faulty."

"Well I never-"

"Enough you two!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest "Can we concentrate on the problem at hand? The Headmaster will be here soon and he doesn't need to see you quarrelling like first years!"

"Too late."

Professor Snape's arrogant sneer sounded from the doorway.

"Oh Headmaster, I didn't see you there."

"That's perfectly alright Professor." Dumbledore said warmly "Now what seems to be the problem with young Harry?"

"I think its better you see for yourself Albus."

The Professors which previously blocked the hospital cot from sight shuffled out of the way. Albus strode towards the bed, looked at the small figure inhabiting said piece of furniture and regarded the other occupants of the room with a stern glare.

"Now really, is this some kind of joke? This is a snake! It couldn't possibly be Harry."

None of the Professors seemed inclined to reply.

"Fillius? Minerva? Poppy? How did this happen?"

"Were not sure Professor."

"How can you be sure its him?"

"I have run all of the appropriate tests Headmaster" Poppy replied nervously, fiddling with the hem of her apron.

The Headmaster was full of confusion and revelations all at the same time. For one, now he knew how Harry was escaping them; but he still didn't know why he was hiding from them. He now knew how he escaped the Dursley's; but again, why?

"Well I suppose there is only one way about it." Snape finally broke the pregnant silence "We must forcefully transfigure him back to his original form."

"We can't do that Professor!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed "It would be immensely painful, maybe more than a fragile child's body could take!"

"Ridiculous! I'm sure if he could take the transformation first time he can handle it a second time. He is the _great _Harry Potter after all." Professor Snape replied with his trademark sneer.

"Now Severus, don't get hasty" Dumbledore cautioned "I'm sure Minerva and Poppy will be able to sort this out in time for the start of term. In fact my dear boy, would you mind looking into a potion to reverse this? I would be immensely grateful."

Snape sighed in a long suffering way "Of course Headmaster."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles.

"Excellent! Well I will leave you all to your work; Minister Fudge has started sending owls again."

With a swish of his garish purple clock the Headmaster was gone.

**A/N: Sorry short AGAIN. I really do try.**

**Reviews of any kind welcome!**

**Emme**

**XX**


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Hey Guys. I'm going away soon for six weeks to a place with no internet, so no more updates for a while. But hopefully I will have a nice big chapter ready when I get back .


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for being gone so long, but the internet didn't like the place I was staying. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. You all inspire me to write. Well, J.K. Rowling inspires me too. Speaking of JKR...**

**Disclaimer: ...she owns all of this, not me.**

_Italics: Parseltounge_

"Have you heard? They've found the Potter kid."

"No! Really?"

"Honestly. But I've heard some interesting rumours. Apparently, his not normal"

"How do you mean?"

"Well for starters he... and apparently..."

As the two figures moved further away, their conversation became muffled. Persephone sighed in exasperation. She had to know what had happened to her little brother. Sudden anguish welled in her chest, threatening to overflow. She slithered hurriedly away from the talking couple, into a small crack in the grey cobbled pavement.

She curled tightly around herself and broke down. This is impossible! She was on a wild goose chase, her only clue a pulling feeling in her mind. She would never find her Speaker. He was her sibling, her brother, her only family! She needed to find him. She just had to. What would she do without him? More importantly, what would he do without her? The thought rang an alarm in her mind. What was she doing moping around, selfishly thinking of only her own well being? Speaker could be in mortal peril for all she knew!

She pulled herself together and edged out of her hole. This wasn't about her, she resolved. She had no time for self pity. Speaker needed her.

***

Dumbledore sat by the crisp white hospital bed, his snowy beard almost brushing the ground. The wizard had been in that same position for some time, just watching the small creature on the bed. It still had made no sign of life, which worried the old wizard greatly.

It was just as Dumbledore was contemplating what he would have to do if young Harry never awoke that a small hiss sounded from the bed. The hissing grew louder and more panicked.

"_Where... where am I? Who are you? Where'sss Perce? I want my ssisster!" _

Speaker squirmed in the bed, fighting against Dumbledore's restraining hands.

"Shh, Harry calm down. You're safe here."

The sound of the old man's voice confused Speaker greatly, the harsh tones and pronunciation aroused his memory like a long forgotten lullaby, a dull recognition but not complete understanding of the words.

"_Where iss my ssisster? Where iss my Persssephone?"_

Speaker squirmed out from between the old wizard's hands, landing neatly on the hard white floor. He reared backwards, exposing his translucent fangs dripping with deadly poison, hissing questions all the while.

"_Tell me where sshe iss or I will bite!"_

"Now my boy, calm down. I just want you to be safe-" Dumbledore said, moving his hands in what he considered calming motions.

Speaker had had enough. He flew forwards head first, aiming his deadly fangs directly towards the old man's exposed wrists. He was hoping he hit a main artery, or at least a vein.

"Pertrificus Totalas!"

Suddenly his muscles were frozen and he was falling to the ground. As hard as he tried he couldn't move an inch. He was trapped; and to make it worse the old man, was still jabbering on in that strangely familiar tongue.

"I didn't want to have to do that, but you needed to calm down." The man sighed, before continuing "I was trying to find and alternative to turning you back forcefully using a spell, but because you are obviously in no mind to cooperate and none of my staff have found a better solution it seems I will have to use force. I'm terribly sorry Harry."

He aimed a stick, his wand Speaker supposed, and smiled sadly. In a split second a ball of light flew out of his wand and hit Speaker squarely between the eyes. Blinding pain exploded in his temple as he could feel the raw magic pulling at his muscles stretching them into shape. The force was snapping and welding bones all over his small body. His skin stretched and smoothed. It was just like the transformation all those years ago, except this time it was fuelled by a raw, powerful fire.

And as suddenly as it did back then the pain stopped. A thick black mist slowly clouded Speaker's senses until he knew no more.

***

Albus stared at the small figure on the pristine hospital floor. His skin was snow white from being covered by scales for so many years, which contrasted stunningly with his jet black hair. His pale eyelids flickered every now and then, revealing huge green orbs, the same starling emerald shade as his Animagus' scales. Long black eyelashes fluttered gently against his cheeks, as softly as a butterfly.

Yes, this was defiantly Harry Potter. He looked too much like James not to be, but he had his mother's eyes.

Ripped clothes lay around the child, obviously made for someone many years his junior. Albus realised these must have been the very clothes he first transformed in, when he was just a toddler. Albus gently lifted him into his bed, covering his nudity with the crisp sheets.

Albus flipped the long, midnight hair away from the child's forehead, revealing the famous lightning bolt scar. So much emotions and memories lay behind this tiny blemish on his otherwise perfect complexion. Albus raked his hand through the tangled hair. It was matted from not being combed in so many years, but they could soon fix that. It hung to Harry's waist, in a style which couldn't be more different from how James used to wear his. So different yet so similar.

A snake and a stag.

Albus briefly wondered what Lily and James would have thought about their child having such a Slytherin Animagus form.

***

Speaker floated in nothingness, a place where time and space were irrelevant. His body had shut down from the shock of being forced to take a new form, a form which was so alien yet held a subtle familiarity. Memories he had repressed as a snake came flooding back to him. Names, faces, family and words. A new but basic understanding of that strange langue was pulled up from his memories.

Yes, he remembered now. His mistreatment under his so-called family, the only human contact he had ever had. The starvation, the hard labour and the punishments. Humans did that to him.

They will pay.

***

"Albus how could you! You know that spell causes much pain to Animagi. What on earth possessed you to use it on a child?"

Speaker could faintly hear voices shouting above him. He had forgotten how clear human hearing was. It was in that strange human langue, English he remembered. He could understand most of the words, but some still didn't make sense to him.

"Minerva, I had too. He wasn't co-operating, he was so worked up I doubt he even understood what was going on."

"You still had no right to-"

"Shh!" A new voice silenced the others. It was decidedly feminine "He's waking up!"

Speaker slowly cracked one eye open, then the other. He surveyed the room. He remembered how much better the focus in human eyes was. He saw a bright light streaming through the window, which held a fabulous view of a shimmering lake and a dark forest looming in the distance. It look so natural and green.

The room he was in however, is a different story.

Everything was synthetic and white, smelling strongly of disinfectant. Hard light shone out of the lamps above him, hurting his eyes. He quickly looked away from them, and looked at the humans standing over him for the first time.

The first was the old wizard, with his sweeping white hair and beard. He wore the most vulgar robes Speaker had ever seen, bright purple adorned with vomit green and pus yellow spots. It made him nauseous just to look at them.

The second was a crow-like woman, with grey hair pulled back into a bun so tight it pulled the skin on her face taught. Her thin mouth seemed to be permanently pinched into a grimace; however her cat-like eyes held warmth and worry which contrasted shockingly with the rest of her features.

The last was rounded woman, wearing a modest nurse's uniform; her plump face looked very kind and calm. She leaned over him worriedly, staring into his eyes, as if trying to find some clue of his wellbeing in them.

"_Where am-"_ Speaker cleared his throat nervously, and tried to find the words he needed in the human tongue "Sorry. What is this place?"

Speaker noticed his voice had a curious accent. The C's were softened to sound like S's, and the S's were elongated into a hissing noise.

"Harry, m'boy" The old man piped up "This is your new home. Hogwarts. I'm Albs Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

So this is the famous Hogwarts, Speaker mused. I imagined it busier somehow. Persephone had said... The thought jolted him. Persephone! Just the thought of her created a pulling in his heart, as if his very soul was calling for her.

"Where is my sister? Where is she?" Speaker almost yelled, panicked.

"M'boy, you don't have a sister." Dumbledore frowned "Do you not know what happened to your parents?"

"Persephone! Where is she?" Speaker called. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. He bolted upright and attempted to scramble out of bed. The kindly rounded woman pushed his shoulders back down.

"Please don't get worked up!" she warned "It's not good for you."

"Harry, you don't have a sister. Your only family are your aunt, uncle and cousin. It's best if you-"

"Who is Harry? I have a sister. She will come save me." Speaker struggled futilely against the restraining hands. Speaker wanted to hurt these humans, and badly. If only he still hand his fangs... Wait, maybe he could still have his fangs. He had transformed before hadn't he? All he needed to do was want it enough and maybe, just maybe...

Speaker felt a familiar burning in his mouth. Yes! It was working. He felt his fangs elongating and sharpening, filling with deadly poison. The pain was worth it. It seemed easier and this time though. Maybe it hurt less with practise. Ah well, no time to think about that now. He ran his tongue over his now fully formed fangs. Perfect.

His fangs towards the matron's hand with blinding speed. His wouldn't miss this time. His fangs cut into her hand like tiny daggers, his deadly poison beginning to contaminate her blood stream. She jerked away from him, screaming all the while. Speaker saw his chance and fled.

***

"Poppy what's wrong? Stop making such a fuss; you've been bitten by a child before... Oh my lord! Albus! It looks like that child wasn't fully transformed. He bit Poppy, and left behind fang holes! Please tell me he wasn't deadly, please!" Minerva shrieked waving Madame Pomfrey's hand in front of Dumbledore's face.

"I'm afraid this is serious Minerva. He was a type of boomslang. His venom is deadly." Albus replied gravely.

Madame Pomfrey shrieked, clutching at her hand.

"There must be something we can do Albus" Professor McGonagall almost begged, a pleading look in her eye "We can't just let her die!"

Albus spoke hurriedly. "Quickly, run her down to the dungeons. Severus may have an antidote, or at least a bezoar."

Minerva nodded and led the hyperventilating nurse away by the shoulders. Albus was alone in the ward. He breathed a deep sigh and half collapsed into a chair.

This was not going according to his plan at all.

**A/N: Taa Daa! A longish chapter at last. Maybe this will make up for my long absence. The airline has lost my bags. I am not happy. I quite** **like this chapter, but your opinion is valid too. As always, reviews of all kinds are welcome (even flames!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey. Update. I'm sorry it's quite late; I can't find inspiration anywhere recently, and along with my studies and everything, I don't know if I should continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Persephone was quite literally, cowering under a rock. Earlier that day she had been gliding through a lush, beautiful forest when an awful draining feeling began in her heart, mimicking the attachment her soul had for Speaker's but much more aggressive. It felt as if her soul, her very essence, the magic which separated her from a common snake, was being pulled away from her.

When the feeling stopped, she had bolted for the nearest rock panic poisoning her blood and logic. She felt empty; ice cold, as if everything inside of her had frozen. Who had control over her magic, the only reason she had any idea where Speaker was? Her whole body was shaking, keeping her from thinking straight.

Now, she was thinking a little more clearly she realised what the feeling was. Speaker must be drawing upon her magic, something that could only be achieved through intense fear or panic. Every now and then she would feel a desperate tugging on her magic. Speaker was _still_ in danger, and she _still_ couldn't help him!

Knowing what the feeling was really didn't make her feel much better.

***

Speaker raced towards the forest, as fast as this form would carry him. This forest, any forest would help him feel better. It's his natural environment, out in the open, close to nature. It's familiar. Safe. He could escape through the forest to the outside world, away from this damned school.

It was slow, incomparably slower than his true form. He needed to turn back to normal.

He slowed his delicate, fleshy legs to a jog. This form gave in to fatigue surprisingly quickly. He struggled to access the surge of white-hot magic he had felt the previous times he transformed. It was desperately hard; a cold sweat broke out on his forehead, liquid proof of his futile struggles.

He let out a strangled breath as his knees gave up, small, fleshy palms hitting the floor. His chest was heaving; his breathy pants provided an uncanny impression of a parched Labrador.

It was impossible. It seemed the well of intoxicating magic was just out of his reach. He forced his shaking limbs to stand and continued to stagger towards the forest. The attempt to access the magic had drained him greatly.

He fought the fatigue until he was deep into the forest. He collapsed under a tree, limbs shaking like jelly in an earthquake. He exhaled deeply. He would find his way out of this place tomorrow.

***

Severus Snape was stalking the many hallways of Hogwarts. He was taking a break from the claustrophobic dungeons, to help him clear his mind.

Thundering steps and laboured breathing drew his attention.

"Please Poppy, hold on just a little longer... Professor!"

His head snapped around in alarm, cooling surveying a panic Minerva dragging the unconscious matron behind her.

"Help us! She's been poisoned." Minerva puffed, almost in tears.

"Calm Professor, I know a temporary spell to freeze the poison in her blood streams. It will not cure her, but she will not come to any more harm. Virus Congelo !" Severus muttered. Damn women, rushing in here, ruining his alone time...

"What exactly bit her? I will need to know so I can fetch the correct antidote." Severus grumbled.

"Potter! He did some kind of magic on his teeth, and he just lunged! Completely unprovoked!"

Somehow Severus didn't quite believe that.

"Wait... so essentially, she was bitten by an Animagus? Severus asked slowly.

"Yes but what- Oh no"

"Oh yes. How did you not realise, you, Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration_ Master _of Hogwarts?" Severus sneered in shock.

"Oh I forgot myself in all the chaos! This is no ordinary poison. She might die!"

"Well _I _knew that. Without anti-venom from the wizard who bit her, she will stay in this coma until she eventually perishes." The greasy-haired Professors face was an emotionless mask.

"This is terrible! We have to find Harry." Minerva panicked, waving her hands about like a startled chicken.

"Yes Professor; it would seem we do."

***

Speaker slowly regained consciousness. He rolled over and stretched his stubby limbs. While he was stretching, he sliced his hand on a hunk of rock; it never would have pierced his scales. He hated this body.

While he was still ranting about his inadequate new form in his head, He heard a rustle from the bushes. He whipped around, cracking his neck. His hands shot to up, accompanied by a cry of pain. This never would have happened if he were a snake!

The bushes rustled again; a dark figure loomed over him, mumbling in English, huge hands reaching for him. He opened his mouth to hiss a threat; but all he could manage was a scream.

**A/N: Sorry about the crap-us Latin-us spell-us. I couldn't find anything else appropriate**

**Emme**

**XX**


End file.
